


Preparing for Death

by bookish_cupcake



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe, alternate universe for Sailor Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookish_cupcake/pseuds/bookish_cupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am God! A new world shall be reborn beneath my feat, powered the blood of the guilty! What can a weak miniskirt clad girl do to stop God?" </p><p>Hotaru must fix her mistake and put the souls to rest.</p><p>Originally posted to Fanfiction.net in Feb 2011. Posted onto here with editing and rephrasing not found in the original.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preparing for Death

_"Death is a debt we all must pay." —Euripides_

* * *

 

Only those with the eyes of a shinigami may be granted the gift of seeing the fleeting lifespan.

In a brisk, concentrated pace, Light calmly wrote the names of the soon departed. As the dedicated man continued his work, Ryuk loomed behind him. The ghastly creature bit into an apple, devouring half in one bite. A wicked grin filled his face after finishing the apple and he burst into a fit of cackling laughter. 

To say today would be pleasant would be an almost intolerable understatement. He grabbed another apple. A glorious day, a sad day, a day filled with laughter. Another bite and the apple vanished. He laughed again.

"Shut up, Ryuk."

But he couldn't stop.

* * *

It was desolate, always has been in the Shinigami realm. Memories flashed before her. A child playing among the bones and rubble with the more juvenile shinigami. She ran a hand down the fabric of her violet dress, reminding herself of the current. She's an adult now, no longer a child dressed in tatters common in this realm. Goosebumps crawled along her pale flesh. She willed her body not to shiver; not to show weakness in front of the creature that made her life hell years ago.

_He can't hurt me anymore._

"Princess … My dear sweet princess, step forward." Hotaru appeared before the King of Death. "You desired an audience?"

The man-- the creature-- before her hadn't aged an day. Just as she remembered him: a frayed cape draped over his gangly body and lengthy arms; beneath the tilted crown, an ashen mane swirled down to his skeletal hips. His large colorless eyes stared down at her, filled divine power, far more than his subjects could ever dream of.

"As the link between the Shinigami and the Moon Realm, I have come. The human mortal, Light Yagami, needs to be put to a stop. Permanently."

"I recall that Queen Serenity wouldn't approve of such a harsh punishment. Besides, the mortal has caused quite an amusement among my shinigami. They hadn't had this much fun since—"

"Quiet!"

The room went silent. All eyes immediately turned to her with intense interest. Hotaru felt breeze whistle around her body, bringing the sand and decay with it.

"As the Soldier of Destruction, it is my duty to make decisions concerning relations with the Shinigami. I didn't come to _ask for permission_. I've come as a _warning_. The next time this genocidal terror threatens humanity, it is you who will answer for the crimes. For now, I will eliminate the threat and those who stand in my way."

Laughter came to her ears, the kind she recognized as bemused interest. 

"As you wish, my daughter."

* * *

A black cat followed the humming girl through the shadows. Despite the black fur of her sleek figure, she still stood out, almost glowed, in the surrounding floating shadows. "You don't have to do this," reminded Luna. "Serenity will understand."

Hotaru kept walking. The shadows spun and whispered in her ears.

Luna always wondered what the shadows said. She chalked it up to another mysterious ability. "We all understand. This L fellow seems to have—"

The woman halted and fixed her stare at the crescent moon. She shrugged the shadows off, wishing for their screams to stop. "This mess is my fault. I'm the one who has to fix it. I owe Queen Serenity that much, Luna."

Luna's whiskers twitched as she saw Hotaru's bittersweet smile. She hopped atop the stone fence. "I'll be waiting here. One last thing though, nobody blames you."

* * *

The stairs creaked. Light sighed. For once, couldn't his mother or Sayu leave him alone? Smoothly and practiced, he hid the death note inside the desk drawer. Quickly, as the steps grew closer, he drew out a math text book, regular notebook, and calculator. If it weren't for that nasty, smug gleam in his eyes, he would like a typical homework-bound genius.

The person knocked, followed by a light voice. "Hello?"

It wasn't his mother, Sayu or Misa. Light spun around in his chair to face the door. He glared at Ryuk. That damn laughter riled his nerves. For once, the annoying laughter stopped.

"Who is it?" he asked calmly.

"Mrs. Sachiko let me in. My name is Hotaru Tomoe."

His eyes lit up at the sound of her name. A callous smirk spread across his lips. Perfect. 

"What do you want?"

"My death note back."

His eyes went wide in shock. "Ryuk!" He snarled lowly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

The impish, imposing creature shrugged. "You never asked," he answered simply, amusement clear in his voice. 

Violet light cackled along the door knob before Hotaru let herself in. He expected a monster like Ryuk or Rem, instead a thinly girl around Sayu's age stood before him. She had on a black turtleneck with a pink bunny stitched in middle and a plaid skirt; harmless. He allowed himself a low snigger. What was he afraid of?

"Ryuk," he said casually, blatantly ignoring the annoyed girl, "I thought a human's memories are erased once they no longer have the notebook."

Hotaru smiled at the unanswered question and asked one of her own. "More importantly, Ryuk, pray tell, how did my notebook fall into your hands?"

He cackled, while the other two rolled their eyes. "Sidoh is a terrible gambling man."

Light knew this girl was trouble, being able to casually converse with a god of death without flinching. She needed to go; die immediately. While the other two carried on a conversation, he brought out his death note and pen. He swiftly wrote _Hotaru_ _Tomoe_ in large cursive letters. He listened to them talk while calmly waiting for the forty seconds to pass. Did the girl not notice her name being written, that she'll die soon?

Thirty-five seconds

The girl pursed her lips. "I thought Sidoh was safe to leave it with." Her eyes turned a deep violet, pupils gone. "Alas…" Her voice became deep, still feminine. Dark mist surrounded her, clothes misshaped to an embellished sailor uniform.

For an absurd second, Light wondered if this was another one of L's tests.

Twenty seconds.

She frowned deeply. "All of the souls of people who you have killed, they fall on my shoulders, they scream in my ears. It's my fault millions have died."

Eleven seconds.

"Yet I am not alone in this guilt. Do you understand, Light Yagami?"

No answer.

Three seconds.

Sailor Saturn still stood firmly, miniskirt and all. Light crinkled his brow and checked his watch.

_She gave me a false name. That's it._

"I said: Do you _understand, Light Yagami_?" Her tone went cold and bitter. She lifted her hand, and the death note shot towards it. It hovered open-faced slightly above her left palm, pages finally settling down. "All the terrors you've brought on, the genocide and fear you have produced… Do you feel even an ounce of guilt; regret? _Answer me, Light Yagami!_ "

He leaped from the chair. "Of course not," he said in a low chuckle, transforming to a maniacal laughter. "I _am God!_ A new world shall be reborn beneath my feat, powered the blood of the guilty!" He huffed, now smirking. "What can a _weak miniskirt clad girl_ do to stop God?"

"I am no girl."

She lowered her arm, floating death note drifting down with her gloved hand. A small orb of white light emitted from the center fold. Her right hand pressed down on the glowing orb and brought forth a staff. By the end, she wielded a glaive.

"I am the birthed forbidden product of both realms; the Soldier of Destruction, bond to the duty of my Queen Serenity. Behold the power of Silence and Ruin, cursed human."

Ryuk causally bit into an apple, enjoying the show unfolding. "Well, well, I haven't seen you like this in a long time, Sailor Saturn. Not since the day you left us."

She cast a sad smile at the shinigami. "Perhaps we shall play a game another time."

Ryuk nodded and fell back to an audience's role.

Sailor Saturn dark eye's fell back to her panicking victim. She spoke, now an eerie melody playing delicately in Light's ears. _**"Light Yagami prepare for death… but don't bother praying for a pure rebirth… only torment awaits the wicked and cursed…"**_

With famed words, she brought down her glaive.

Small tears left her closing eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I looked up how the shinigami king looked, since it wasn't shown in the anime. (At least I don't think so.) Thus his design is of my own creation. 
> 
> It started as a simple 'Hotaru kills Light' drabble in my head. Same concept, just more detailed.
> 
> I may continue editing later.


End file.
